


Perdidit Alas

by Mikamod



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel/Demon Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Fledglings, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: They thought it was all done, that they could live in peace. But there are many players in this game and no one at the table has the rule book this time.





	Perdidit Alas

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this was betaed by my amazing irl friend Eric, who is incredible and helped me write this out into a full ten pages which is the longest I've done in one go. Though there might still be spelling and grammar mistakes as I made a few changes after he checked it so those are mine.
> 
> Second I'm doing a bit of fusion with Supernatural. Just the major plot ideas and lore ideas which will be explored later.
> 
> Please enjoy!

They walked into Crowley’s flat, Aziraphale found it oddly sparse and open, a sharp contrast to his own bookshop, which was ash now. He didn’t know where to sit there was only one chair plus they had all night to wait, perhaps they would sleep? He wasn’t always the biggest fan of doing so but he knew Crowley liked it and it would be… strange to be awake in his friends flat while the other slept. 

Friend. He hadn’t considered Crowley that in a long time, since World War 2 he’d thought of Crowley as more, in the corner of his spirit where he hoped Heaven would never see it, but now. 

He looked at his demon, and the other was right they had no side but their own now. So maybe it was alright now, if Crowley was still interested, to take that last step. After all, it’d been over a hundred years since he’d told Crowley he was going to fast, and who knows if what they had planned, or rather what Agnes had planned would work they might not have more time.

“Crowley.” He stepped up slowly to the demon. “Do you remember sixty-seven?”

“Of course Angel.” Blue met yellow, slits almost round as both of their unnecessary heartbeats sped “You sssaid I was going too fasst.”

“The world almost ended, we could be destroyed tomorrow. I thought we’d have more time, I thought I’d have more time to deal with these feelings to figure out how to reconcile them with upstairs but we don’t and even if we did, we’re on our own side right. So-”

It wasn’t the kind of kisses humans write in at the end of romance novels, those movie worthy kisses. After all the two hadn’t kissed anyone, of any kind before, it was a little awkward and Aziraphale was quite sure where to put what.

“You’re overthinking it, Angel.” The words a puff of air against his lips. 

Perhaps he was overthinking it, after all, he had seen it done many times and the humans never seemed to be doing much thinking at all, he pulled Crowley back into another kiss, this time just feeling it.

They pulled apart and he sighed happily as Crowley nuzzled into his neck, hand running up his back in between wings that were out of sight, while angels didn’t have the same kind of intimacy that humans do. There were still things that angels only did with angels they were romantically involved with, and a majority of them involved wings.   
It’s why most angel’s wings weren’t groomed, it was odd to do it oneself. Demons never seemed to have that hang up since all the demon wings he’d seen were well groomed. 

“Would it be alright if I?”

“I believe we’ll need a bed for that.”

They could have just appeared in the room, but instead, they walked together brushing hands as they went. Aziraphale took in the bed, opulent and rich as he could have guessed he slipped off his jacket.

“I don’t have to do all of it Aziraphale, I can just do the primaries and secondaries.” 

He fully allowed his wings to be seen, be touched in this plane. He knew they weren’t neat he was sure there were a few loose or misaligned feathers. He sat on the bed feeling as Crowley miracle a chair and sat down. 

-Line-

Aziraphale’s wings were a sight to behold, radiantly white and truly lovely when they were clean. That being said they were a mess, and dirty and dry. He’d never understand why angels just didn’t groom their own wings. He started with small, light touches running his finger over the main arch of the wings feeling them rustle. 

He removes loose feathers first just to get them out of the way, he summoned a washcloth damping it in some water before wiping it the wings down seeing that beautiful white start to shine through. He was able to align the feathers that had been pushed or ‘tangled’. He took his time, all the time he could reasonably. This was an important step for them, for Aziraphale to trust him to groom the angel’s wings. A sigh they were as humans understand it dating.

“Better?” 

“Much. I’m sure that they would have driven you crazy.”

He probably would have wanted to groom them when they switch bodies. Speaking of, they should probably do that soon. They had little time till morning and they needed to adjust to being in each other's bodies, he sighed gently placing his forehead on Aziraphale’s back.

 

“I suppose it’s time, then.”

“Yeah.”

 

-line- 

He’d never seen Hell, of course, he hadn’t but know he understood Crowley’s choices in the flat. Everything here was cluttered and filthy, and despite what humans might think the farther he went in Hell the colder it got, not so different from the chill of Heaven.

 

Micheal stood out like a sore thumb all pure from their clothes to their aura, he looked horrified enough as the Archangel poured the holy water out into the tub. He found Crowley’s uncomfortably tight, how on Earth did his friend, … lover, partner, his demon, move and get around like this. Though he did suppose that it wasn’t much more of a bother to Crowley than his own layers in the heat was a bother to him, but he still didn’t want to get them wet. So he changed them into a swimsuit.

Slipping confidently into the tub, he almost smirked.

 

-line-

Fucking Gabriel, to dare speak to his angel like that.

Ignoring the fact that he had called Aziraphale stupid not even two days ago. It was the principle of the matter, he had been trying to convince Aziraphale to come with him, to see that Heaven was going to do… well, something like this.

So he broke character a little bit, spewing some fire at the angels. He was quickly escorted out of heaven, he’d even call it briskly. Dumping him out near the bookshop, he was glad to be away from the angels, and on his way to the park. He was rather looking forward to getting his own body back, Aziraphale had beaten him to the park. Looking prim and proper, too stiff in his body.

The switch back felt just as sin crawly as the first change, being disconnected and reconnected to a body was one of the strangest feelings since he’d shifted from his original serpent form. He smiled at his angel’s pride in jerking around the Archangel Michael, making them miracle a towel for him.

“Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch.” 

His angel didn’t even really think about it.

“Temptation accomplished.”

 

-Line-

They had their date, a toast to the world and to each other.

Life went on, they made friends with the humans who had helped them avert the apocalypse, Anathema came to his bookstore as did Madam Tracy, Shadwell still ‘reported’ to Crowley. 

They were even invited to Anathema and Newts wedding, along with Adam and the Them, just into secondary school. It was a beautiful ceremony out in the woods of Tadfield, they celebrated with humans and danced freely with each other. 

 

“We could do this you know.”

Aziraphale smiled his head resting on Crowley’s shoulder, “Really, us getting married? Isn’t that a little.”

“Fast?”

There was a hint of hurt in his voice, Aziraphale lightly kissed the demon, “No, dear. I just didn’t think it was necessary. A little redundant.” He already knew he would spend, or try his hardest to spend all eternity with Crowley.

“That is a very good point, plus I’m sure a priest blessing anything to do with me might not be a good idea.”

The food was wonderful, and they toasted to the couple as the party ended with Anathema and Newt off on their honeymoon. Not knowing that they were to be blessed with a near perfect experience. They certainly wouldn’t have to wait in any lines.

“We should get back to London,” Crowley suggested, even as he made no move to actually leave the square that the reception had taken place in.

“The shop is closed tomorrow, we could get a room here tonight, or Rome?”

Maybe actually getting married in a more traditional sense wasn’t the best idea but, why skip a honeymoon? Plus he knew a jeweler in Rome, the descendant of an old friend, he was

-Line-

Slowly but surely their stuff started to mix together, stacks of books start littering Crowley’s flat. Not piles his flat is still sparse and neat but with more books. The same way plants have started to be tucked in Aziraphale’s bookshop, most bloomed even out of season which he was sure was his Angel’s doing.

It was the longest moving in process he’d ever know, and he’d cause a few to drag just to cause humans frustration, but even if they do decide to officially move in with each other he didn’t think that they would decide to move into one of their respective homes.

So he started looking at places in the countryside, he’s sure Aziraphale would like that. He set it all up, a list of places that would work for them both. He waited till Adam’s graduation, they sat with Anathema, Newt and their little boy, of whom they were actual godfathers of. 

At the after party, Crowley pulled Aziraphale aside handing him the list of addresses.

“Our stuff is already mixing together and we practically live at each other's places. So I was thinking we could get a new place together.”

The angel looked a little shocked at first but a gentle smile slipped onto his face. 

“I’d like to live near the ocean again.”

They ‘packed up’ and moved to South Downs, a cottage big enough to share, though they had a few spats over how to set up the cottage, resolved by them each taking a room just for themselves. Crowley took the room with the most natural light his plants taking up nearly all of it, while Aziraphale takes the tallest room, his books piled high, a miracle they all fit, well his angel was a miracle worker. 

It went smoothly, well as smoothly as anything ever went for them. 

So, of course, something had to happen and that something was an egg.

Crowley had woken up from a week-long sleep, even talking Aziraphale into the power nap, when he saw it. It was large, the largest egg he’d ever seen in his life. It was almost iridescent, just sitting at the foot of the bed. 

“Angel, Aziraphale, wake up.”

The other does so, slowly as always, bleary eyes and ruffled hair adorable but right now he needed the other alert. “What is it dear?”

“There’s an egg on our bed.”

Aziraphale looked down at it, “It’s just a fledgling egg.” laying back down for a second before springing back up. “It’s a fledgling egg!”

That did almost nothing to help his understanding of why there was an egg in their bed. “Like an Angel baby? I don’t remember that being a thing.”

“Of course, after so many angels fell Heaven needed to refill their ranks, so the Almighty told Raphael how they could create more angels. Love between two angels.”  
“Well, it’s better than how they do it below.”

“How are new demons made?”

“What do you think happens to the souls down there?”

Aziraphale looked properly horrified at that reveal of information. Crowley decided to move on, it wasn’t his problem anymore, not really. “So if this is a fledgling how did it get here?”

“I would have to assume that it’s ours. You were an angel so I suppose it's possible. I’ve never loved anyone else after all, and we would’ve known if another angel had been here.”

Parents, they were going to be parents. 

“So how do we take care of it? Is it like a bird egg?” Do they need to incubate it?

“Not exactly, just keep it around us, they are created and ‘feed’ by love. Love for it, our love for each other.” 

He watched Aziraphale pick up the egg, looking it over. The angel looked a bit awe-struck. “We’ll need a place to make a nest for the egg, mostly so it doesn’t fall. Just to be sure I’m not sure if they can break.”

“We’ll have to get a room ready. A nursery for them once it hatches.” Crowley offered voice a little cautious, apprehensive even. The idea that they created a new being now, when they had feelings for so long, had admitted those feelings for a fair amount of time too.

What if this was some trick? 

“We can know that now dear, “ Aziraphale tried to comfort him, “All we can do is wait, and even if it is some kind of trap. It will be years from now. Long enough to give them a choice. The chance to be a little human”

Like Adam. 

-Line- 

That is how the two ended up accompanied by an egg at all times, for a month they made sure it was near at all times. They started talking names, trying to decide on the perfect one. Aziraphale himself had been given his name by God, he was sure Crowley’s original name was the same, but he had changed it rather quickly after the Garden. 

 

Even know in the sunlite garden Crowley tended to, his plantes finally over taking the room that he’d taken for himself. _“Besides”_ Crowley had said, _“I’ve been wanting to try growing actual trees.”_ And those trees always produced the finest harvest.

“Lily?” He suggested after all humans often named children after flowers.

“Too close to Lilith. Plus we aren't sure how they’ll choose to appear to the world.”

“What about Jordan?” A new voice joined in, it had slipped his mind that Adam and the Them were coming to visit today, Wensleydale was the one suggesting names from the middle of the group “Or Monroe?”

Neither sounded perfect but it was a good starting point. Pepper was looking at the egg investigating it with Brian. “Do you know anything about them? Like if there’s more than one? If they’ll be more like Crowley or like Az?”

“We won’t know anything until they are ready to be born.”

“Will they hatch like birds?”

“A bit. The egg will break and their wings will be covered in down but it’s more like they will go from being energy to being soils so there won’t be anything but them in the egg.”

The two hummed in acknowledgment still not looking away.

“How much longer should it be?” Adam asked, sitting in what was normally Aziraphale's chair. Not that the angel was going to ask him to move.

“We aren’t sure. It varies from what I remember, and I can’t exactly ask anyone.”

The young adults stayed for a while enjoying a meal with the couple, leaving them with a small gift each, a blanket from Brian, a children’s book from Wensleydale, a plush rabbit from Adam and Pepper.

 

They set the items in the nursery they had set up, cream walls with plants painted on one of the walls, animal themes decorated the space, the ceiling a sparkling night sky. 

 

They retired to bed, a scant few hours before to new presences entered their space. Aziraphale the off the blanket and went over to the nest, a crib with pillows and blankets to keep the egg steady. There where the egg had been, were two childlike beings. 

“Crowley.”

“Already up angel.”  
Crowley joined him looking down at the two beings now in the crib.

They each picked a fledgling up, one had the barest covering of white hair, the other red peach fuzz. “Twins, little fledglings.”

“We didn’t settle on names.”

Crowley looked at the white-haired fledglings in his arms, at their downy wings for now just grey, he wondered if they’d stay a grey color when her flight feathers came in . “Avery, for this little one.” His voice soft and seemingly already taken by his children.

“Murphy? Avis?” He shook his head a little, “Remi. I think.”

“Avery and Remi. I like that.”

They rearranged the crib but could bring themselves to separate from their babies, it was a surprise when Avery opened her eyes, yellow with slit pupils. “She had your eyes, Dear.’

“Remi does too.” 

This first night was spent simply admiring their children, they had worried when the egg first appeared and they would worry about Heaven and Hell tomorrow once again but that would be for tomorrow. 

For now, it was enough to be a family, even when Avery found their vocal cords did in fact work, and let off a few rather loud cries. Neither had known what to do, after all, angels don't need to eat, but they stopped when Crowley tucked in closer, the twins cupped between them. They could only guess that they had wanted to be held by both of their parents or wanted their twin.

 

-line-

The twins were starting to show more personality and some amount of favoritism. At first, they never wanted to be apart, crying out the moment they were separated. It was worse with Avery who seemed to panic the moment their twin was out of sight.

Speaking of the blond loved being out in the garden their demonic father, though they both agreed after Avery tried to fly up into a pot that having them in either of their offices, where lots of things could fall on curious little fledglings, was overall a bad idea. Definitely the more physically curious of the two. Always wanting to touch things, Crowley had grown his hair out again but soon changed his mind as Avery had the same love that all babies seemed to have, pulling anything they could, hair and wings.

Remi on the other hand, enjoyed being read to be Aziraphale or they think Remi did, after all they couldn’t tell Aziraphale if they liked it. But the redhead always seemed content, would softly coo when the angel picked up a book to read. They loved to listen, often much more quiet of the two. Always interested in the noise of the world.

It was a balance the couple found, raising fledglings, fearfully waiting in the back of their minds for the other shoe to drop, joyful suspense waiting to see if the two would use any magic for the idea that they teach the two how to fly one day.

 

-line-  
The fledglings grew slower than a normal human. They were on earth for four years, but only aged to appear like one-year-olds. They were a bit more advanced than a human child, able to walk a little, enough to need an extremely close eye on them. Remi tended to stay a bit behind and she seemed to sleep more than her sister.

Crowley was glad enough for having played godfather to Warlock gave him at the very least a base to figure it out, though he never had to worry about Warlock trying to fly, which Avery did, never getting the idea that she just wasn’t ready yet.

He never expected to have children, but he wouldn’t change this for all the world. A life full of love and happiness, an impossible dream for a demon like himself yet here it was, days spent with friends and family. 

 

It came crashing down, once more with fire. 

Hellfire this time, licking at the cottage, trying to miracle away but finding themselves trapped. Glass shattering, as windows burst open, they were out the door when they noticed the crowd. Angels and demons surrounding the property. Gabriel came forward Beezalbub beside him.

“The half-breeds, hand them over.” The Duke of Hell ordered. 

“Over my dead body.” Crowley shoots back holding Remi tightly to his chest, Aziraphale beside him with Avery in his arm.

Even for the two of them, there were too many to fight. 

Gabriel sighed before snapping his fingers, Crowley found himself unable to move, like he was disconnected from his body. He couldn’t do anything no matter how he tried as Bezzalbub pried his child away, as he watched Gabriel do the same to Aziraphale. 

As the two vanished Gabriel's ‘Miracle' wore off, Crowley and Aziraphale scrap their way through the crowd, clearly meant to distract them but it worked, by the time the mob had dissipated they could feel their children’s presence, their home was razed to the ground.

-Line-

Gabriel watched as the human couple left with what they thought were two normal children. Well, for the most part, they were normal children grace sealed in a vial around their necks one that couldn’t be removed, not that anyone would get the urge too. The only thing, off about the two was their eyes, he couldn't be bothered to do more than try to cover the color with blue making a strange green, just a tad inhuman.

It wasn’t the best he could have done, but he wasn’t really concerned about that, wanted to get the half breeds out into the human world. This time those traitors wouldn’t get in their way, after all while they had hesitated to kill the antichrist they had considered it. 

Gabriel was sure they wouldn’t when it was their own fledglings that would bring the end times.

The new Great Plan set in motion, Micheal and Lucifer would have their war.

-Line-

Joanna Harthcross put their new daughters into bed. 

“I can’t believe someone just abandoned these two, at a church of all things.”

The priest had told them the sad story of the girls, dropped off in winter without so much as a note with their names.

“They were in a church,” Martin said, going to his love of etymology and his old training at a seminary school. “Elisa and Annalise?”

“I think this little girl is Elisa.” She brushed the girl's red curls. “And Annalise would be you, little lady.” To the blond, who seemed a bit distressed nose wrinkled in her sleep.

They would make sure the two had a good life, this was the choice they made, leaving behind the life of hunting to raise children.

She smiled as she flicked off the lights, unaware of the plans in motion, the pain that was felt across the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and i hope to see you in the next chapter. You can find me at ideasandrps over on tumblr.


End file.
